


Saturday Mornings

by Sootgremlins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Pancakes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sootgremlins/pseuds/Sootgremlins
Summary: Really short fluffy one-shot of Alex and John in the morning.





	

If there was one constant factor in the unpredictable roller coaster of Alexander Hamilton’s life, it was that he knew when he woke up John would be there. The light that streamed through the cracks in the curtains and cast itself onto the bed creating patterns on the covers eventually woke John. John liked Saturdays, not only was it a day off and the beginning of the weekend, Alex would usually stay home all day and so would John. Both of their jobs would often spill over into the time they spent at home, so Saturdays were dedicated as a day off, completely. 

Slowly he stretched and looked at his sleeping boyfriend. When he was asleep, his face was relaxed and a look of peace, which was not often seen, painted his features. Normally Alex was the one up first, getting ready for work kissing John good morning, and getting ready for work, but John liked being able to wake up first. It was a nice calm and quiet that he found relaxing.

Glancing at the clock, which read 7:28, in big red letters. John stroked a piece of hair that had fallen across Alex's face back behind his ear with the rest of it which laid spread across the pillow. It had fallen out of the ponytail it was often in sometime during the night. John sighed softly as Alex began to stir, making a small noise he would deny had he been more awake and snuggling closer to John. The curly haired man happily obliged the contact and laid his arm over Alexander’s shoulders pulling him closer. He let his nose nestle into the dark hair.

“Good morning sweetheart,” John whispered as Alex nuzzled into his neck. His warm breath tickled John's neck slightly.

“Morning,” came the slightly muffled reply. Neither of them made a move to get up or change position. The feeling of the soft bed made it hard to want to move anyway. Alex stretched again his muscles tensing and releasing before taking a deep breath. John gripped Alex tighter, wishing he could save this moment forever, and not have to get up and face the world, even on a Saturday. 

“Do you want coffee?” John asked. He stroked through Alex's hair absentmindedly. 

“Is that a question?” Alex smiled into John's neck, laying a few small kisses here and there.

John snorted at the answer, “I have to get up to make it you know.”

Alex let his arm wrap around John and slung his leg up over his hips, “Don’t go.”

“I haven’t moved yet.”

“But you’re going to.”

“Yeah, if you want your coffee I’m going to have to move.”

With a huff, the arm on John’s back slackened a little, “Fine. You have to come back.”

John slipped out of the warm embrace and out of bed, before padding into the kitchen with his socked feet. He went through the motions and started to make a pot of coffee. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, looking inside for something to eat for breakfast before walking back over to get mugs. Setting them on the counter, he decided that he would make pancakes. He got out the necessary ingredients and mixed up the batter, before putting a pan on the stove.  
Fifteen minutes later John surveyed his handy work, a large stack of pancakes with some fruit that he had bought yesterday, and the two mug of coffee. Carefully he managed to carry the two plates and two mugs back to the bedroom.

Alex had appeared to have fallen back to sleep. John had to literally drag him to bed the night before, or else the clicking of Alex's keyboard would have driven him insane, or Alex passed out from exhaustion. Carefully setting down the breakfast on the night stand, John checked his phone, seeing no important notifications, he set it back down. 

“Alex, baby, I got breakfast.” The reply was a small grunt from the man that was wrapped in blankets, “And coffee.”

Once again, he stirred and sat up slowly blinking. John smiled, wondering how he was lucky enough to get such a cute boyfriend. John slipped back into the bed and passed Alex a plate of pancakes and coffee, which he set down on the small table near his side of the bed.

“Don’t get crumbs on the sheets,” John warned smiling as he took a sip of coffee. Alex reached over and took a few gulps of his coffee, as the both dug into the pancakes. 

“S'really good,” Alex said around a mouth full of food.

“Only for you,” John replied with a smirk.

Alex rolled his eyes, “Sure.”

After they finished, John stacked the dishes and reached over and pulled Alex closer to him and into a hug. He breathed in the scent of the shampoo that Alex used, something sweet smelling that he couldn’t quite place along with something uniquely Alex. 

The smaller man squirmed a little, “I have to finish my article.”

“No, we’re going to spend all day in bed and watch TV. No working.” John said, gripping Alex tighter against his chest. Alex's arms wrapped around his back also. 

Alex huffed, “But Johnnn,” he whined drawing out the name.

“Please, you’re always working, even at home. I miss you.”

“Okay, but I get to pick the first movie. Deal?”

“Sure.”

“You know I love you right?” Alex asked.

“I love you too,” John replied. John hopped out of bed again and into the other room to get his laptop. He brought it back and opened Netflix, and Alex melted back into his side as he flicked through TV shows and movies.

Yes, John thought, Saturday’s like this where his favorite. He would choose pancakes in bed and movies with his boyfriend any day.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always any mistakes are mine and unintentional.


End file.
